


【二相】汪

by AkatukiL



Series: Arashi [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Animal Ears, Car Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatukiL/pseuds/AkatukiL
Summary: 车震+兽耳+主仆play





	【二相】汪

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文存档。

“OK——拍摄结束，辛苦大家了！”

“志村さん辛苦了，辛苦大家。”

二宫和也一一同这次录制的工作人员道谢离开了录制现场，没有注意到不远处正在进行工作交接而频频将目光投向自己，欲言又止的总武线竹马——相叶雅纪。

自出场看到相叶脑袋上毛茸茸的仿真兽耳后，二宫的视线似有似无的瞥向那处并莫名升起一股无名火，尤其是相叶自打他出场后隐晦又羞涩的目光时时在他身上打转，私底下从未进行过的兽耳Play却在录制节目上看到。

前几日在床上温存时随口一句问话被支支吾吾轻巧带过时就该想到，相叶的不自在源于节目上佩戴的兽耳和令人大呼可爱的跳舞片段。

也许，雅纪应该受到一些惩罚。

二宫转转眼珠，发了条短信告知经纪人他今日与相叶有约不用等待，哼着不知名的小调挑起嘴角拿出钻进相叶的车上，在座椅上放松窝着掏出手机玩智龙迷城。

刻意表露出的不悦和微抿的唇角足以让心思敏感的恋人放在心上，并思考如何补救刻意隐瞒的节目内容。

一旦想到相叶可能作出弥补的各种方式，二宫觉得今天穿的裤子有些紧，让人透不过气。

恶劣的忽略相叶不间断发来的简讯，二宫早已把相叶车上所存放的物品摸了个遍，包括那藏在主驾驶座底下未拆封的安全套盒和青苹果味的润滑剂，二宫不会承认看到这种暧昧物品在车上的时候，脑海浮现出多少需要打马赛克的场面。

并非说二宫情欲方面的欲望很强，但要是对恋人的一切都没有反应了岂不是可悲？

所以说，二宫和也这人是完完全全的肉食系男子。

率先拆开保护润滑剂和安全套的包装盒放在身边，二宫打开自录的音频，插上耳机点了播放键，随之传来是一阵窸窸窣窣衣服摩擦床单的声音，而后是黏糊的水渍声和断断续续的对话及粗喘。

二宫斜靠一侧，手指解开裤带随手打的蝴蝶结，挑开花哨的棉质内裤释放出已经半勃的硬物，挤出些许润滑剂倒在手心，握住硬物有规律的上下撸动，耳机不断传出的呻吟和肉体碰撞的声音让二宫呼吸平缓的呼吸变得急促，不时发出几声压低的闷哼。

“Ni——Nino你在干什么？！”

相叶在工作结束后换上便装急急忙忙地赶往停车场，拍摄完毕后二宫的神色明显不对，等他到了乐屋碰到经纪人被告知二宫在他的车上等他，赶到车上拉开车门却被眼前这淫靡的一幕震惊在原地。

二宫睁开闭上的眼睛，用另外一只干净的手指向敞开的车门，慵懒地又漫不经心地对臊红着脸不知所措的相叶道：“嗯？相叶さん难道不该先关门吗？”

在急忙关上车门同时快速爬上了后座的相叶眼底下，二宫继续被打断的自我抚慰，并毫不遮掩地放大了播放的音频声，足以让身边的人清楚听到里面的内容。

“Nino，Nino这是——”

二宫好心摘下一边耳机塞进羞耻咬唇的恋人耳朵，床笫上的淫乱话语传进本人的耳朵里，本人瞪大双眼吃惊的样子让二宫轻笑出声。

“雅纪上次喝醉闹腾要录下来的，不记得了吗？”

相叶羞恼扯下耳机抢过手机将音频删除，怒瞪冲他挑眉微笑挑逗他的恋人不到半分钟便败在那充满情欲的眼神下。

相叶耸下肩膀蹭到二宫身旁，暗瞥了几眼仍然精神满满的硬物咬下嘴唇，从帆布包里掏出一个狗耳朵样式的发箍戴在了自己的头上，在二宫还没反应过来时跨坐在他大腿上，两条长腿将恋人紧紧地束缚在座位上不得动弹，太过羞人的举动和体位让相叶情双手捂脸，羞耻地“汪”了声。

“Nino不要生气了，我嗯……不是故意隐瞒这期节目的录制内容的。”

二宫眨眨眼，被相叶出其不意的举动给可爱到了，头发上的金色兽耳明显是找了道具师借用为了让自己消气的物品，他还是不要说其实他知道录制内容的事情好，生气的点不过是恋人可爱的样子却被他人看到，莫名的独占欲作祟罢了。

“嗯，但是我的心受伤了，就像雅纪一直不约我吃饭那次那样受伤，需要补偿。”

揽住相叶的腰向自己的方向拉近，腰腹一动向上顶着柔软紧致的臀部，相叶毫无意料的惊呼一声双手搂住二宫的脖颈。

两人的距离接近于零，呼吸和心跳一瞬相同，只要一动就能触碰到彼此的嘴唇。

二宫沾满黏液的手覆上相叶因为姿势翘起的臀瓣色情的揉捏着，一手扶住相叶的后颈不让人后退，身体前倾稳上涂了润唇膏而柔软湿润的唇，缓慢舔舐唇角的弧度，熟练撬开人不自禁张开的唇缝，舌头不断在相叶的口腔内游走吮吸，不比往常温热的亲吻，稍显粗鲁的掠夺口内的一切，缠住那根羞涩被动的舌头模仿交合的动作滑动。

色情火热的吻让相叶情不自禁闭上眼睛环紧了二宫哼唧着吐出几个呻吟，下一个瞬间又被吐息后交缠的舌头咽下，激烈火辣的吻显然让部分来不及吞咽的津液随着两人紧贴的唇角连接处滑落，混合两人津液的银丝最后滑入上身的T恤浸湿一小块棉料。

“仅仅一个吻就让小雅纪这么精神了。”

二宫调笑般的叹息让沉浸在亲吻中的相叶回过神来，他羞红了脸拍开抚在支起裤裆帐篷处按捏的手，却被反手抓住，指腹轻佻抚过掌心的手纹和薄茧，带动相叶的手覆在支起的正中间，拉开裤链隔着被前液浸湿一块的内裤抚摸勃起的硬物。

“啊…好舒服……”

相叶喘息着，臀瓣压在二宫勃起的部位磨蹭，下身的快感逐渐涌向全身，与平时卓然不同的吻让相叶依旧回味，他噘起红润的嘴讨好般伸舌舔着二宫扬起的双唇，二宫半眯着眼张开唇迎合对方的动作，放开按捏相叶阴茎的手转而伸进T恤内，在精壮的小麦色肌肤上色情的抚摸，停留在浅褐色的乳首上揉捏拉扯，在相叶不间断的颤抖和呻吟下乳首红肿挺立，让二宫突然怀疑狠狠吸一口是否能吸出美味的汁液。

“雅汪ちゃん的小棒子流出的水好甜。”

松开交缠着的舌头，舌尖接连的银丝让进入状态中的相叶不好意思地下意识做出舔掉的动作，反而更像饥渴勾引的模样，抚慰下身的手被二宫抓起含进嘴里舔吮，沾满前液的修长手指被二宫灵活的舌头一一舔净，湿漉漉的五指被二宫的舌头一根根缠绕做出口交的动作，双眼紧盯着相叶的，在对方羞涩却挪不开的眼神下恶劣发出压低的喘息和舌头舔吮手指的水声。

“嗯哼……Nino不要……”

相叶情不自禁咬住自己另外一只手，学着二宫的模样啧啧舔吮，充满水雾荡漾的双眼半阖，脚趾在快感的刺激下在有限的鞋袜空间内蜷缩。

二宫似是玩够了放过相叶被甜的满是津液的手指，托起相叶的臀将人轻柔放在座椅下方，自己张开的腿间，在相叶迷蒙的眼神下挺动腰，与童颜严重不符的硕大尺寸顶在相叶半张的唇上，二宫手指托起相叶的下颚，一手扶着自己的阴茎甩在相叶的脸颊，混杂青苹果味的润滑剂和男性特有的腥臊味道让相叶不自觉动了动鼻子。

在二宫眼神的示意下，相叶习惯性伸出舌头试探性舔了舔冠状沟，舌尖触碰的硬物跳动了下溢出浓腥的前液。

“主人的香肠好吃吗？雅汪ちゃん？”

相叶最大限度的张开唇含住日本男性平均尺寸之上的阴茎，乖巧的舔舐嘴里因为刺激而经络分明的硬物，二宫轻嘶一声，突然抓紧相叶发间的手显然是湿热的口腔带来的快感极为强烈，剃了鬓发的地方长出了些许刺短的头发，二宫的手抚过鬓间停留在柔软的耳朵上细细摩挲，直至耳朵变成艳红色才好心放过。

“唔嗯……好吃，主人的香肠好大好好吃……”

相叶被二宫似有似无的挑逗刺激的腰肢无力，脑袋靠在二宫的大腿根部如同宠物磨蹭主人的腿部无声地撒娇，感受到二宫紧绷的大腿相叶暗笑的将口中涨大的硬物含得更深，像吃着冰棍那样啧啧吮吸，收缩口腔的同时舌头不停戳弄溢出前液的顶端。

故意被二宫无视的下身张扬着，相叶拨开内裤的一瞬阴茎迫不及待的跳了出来，溢出的前液溅到相叶的唇角，被本人舔进嘴里，毫无节奏的胡乱揉搓着自己的阴茎。

“啊…主人……主人摸摸雅汪ちゃん的香肠，不舒服……”

不停晃动的臀部挑逗着二宫，好在二宫耐性不错，只是将人的裤子拉下露出紧致的双臀，伸手狠狠抓了把臀瓣，大力拍打下轻颤的臀瓣泛起了一圈红晕，相叶含着阴茎发出几声闷哼和喘息，微弱的疼痛伴随快感袭来，使得相叶扭动着腰将臀部送到二宫的手上。

体位的关系让二宫无法用手去爱抚相叶的阴茎，好在今天穿的是人字拖，很快将人字拖甩在一边，脚掌覆在相叶的阴茎上踩压，泌出的黏液很快沾上二宫的脚上。

“哦呀，原来雅汪ちゃん还喜欢足交吗？真是个坏狗狗。”

“不是…啊……雅汪ちゃん很乖……”

突然用力的踩压逼得相叶发出更多呜咽声，从未尝试过的触碰刺激得相叶头皮发麻，不断涌现的刺激让相叶加快了吮吸口中巨物的速度，听到上面传来急促的粗喘和开始快速在口腔挺动的硬物就知道二宫快要射了，相叶享受快感的同时坏心用牙齿划过冠状沟，狠狠地吮吸一口，二宫呼吸一窒紧抓相叶的黑发，挺动小腹在口腔抽插不过几十余下在相叶的脸上射出一股精液。

虽有准备，但相叶仍然被突然加快的抽插呛得咳嗽几声，双手捧着射出的白浊伸出舌头一一吃进嘴里，看见稍显疲软半硬的阴茎上还残留着精液，相叶小狗舔食般将剩余的白浊吃进。

“主人的味道好棒，雅汪ちゃん后面也想吃大香肠…”

“雅汪ちゃん是发情期到了？看看你的屁股，摇的这么欢。”

相叶跪在地垫上，上身支起搂住二宫的后颈张嘴露出里面与津液混合的白浊物，两人交换着混合精液黏糊糊的湿吻，二宫两手掰开臀瓣露出股间隐秘的肉穴，一触碰肉穴就急不可耐地将手指吞入其中，湿润的穴口不断开合，手指离开时还牵出一条淫靡的银丝。

“是的，雅汪ちゃん的后面好痒，想要主人的大香肠进去止痒啊……主人的手指进去了，进去雅汪ちゃん的里面了……”

相叶淫乱叫唤，摆动臀部收缩穴口挽留着在穴内游走戳刺的手指，翘起的阴茎摩擦皮质的座椅给自己带来更多的快感，不满解开二宫衬衫的纽扣，露出光滑白皙的胸膛，脑袋蹭在二宫的颈窝，舔舐啃咬眼前白皙的肩膀，在肩膀留下足够多的暧昧咬痕转移目标到上下滑动的喉结，相叶含住喉结吮吸了会满足地呜咽几声。

二宫任由相叶像在自己领地添上印记表示占有的动作，心情愉悦的玩弄已经湿软吐露黏液的粉红穴口，四根手指游刃有余的在松软的穴内游走，不时恶劣的用指甲轻刮抽搐颤抖的肠壁。

“雅汪ちゃん，现在该说什么？”

二宫抱起相叶，在有限的空间内将人放在座椅上，因之前的动作起了不少皱褶沾了黏液的裤子和碍事的鞋袜被脱下，相叶无力靠坐着，频频流出前液的阴茎高高挺立，已经被调教的后穴开合着。

相叶轻颤着将自己双腿打开成M字型，双手掰开柔韧的臀瓣，眼角泛红一副陷入情欲的样子。舔舔嘴角溢出的津液，相叶摇摆臀瓣，上目线诱惑十足的盯着理智处于边缘的竹马皆恋人，“雅汪ちゃん要吃主人的大香肠……等不及啊啊啊——”

相叶带着兽耳满含期待的眼神恰到好处让二宫名为理智的那根筋崩地一声断开，二宫身体前倾咬住相叶硬挺的乳首，阴茎直直插进柔软的肉穴，相叶浪荡的尖叫声在二宫耳边响起，如同小狗呜咽的呻吟充斥着二宫的耳朵。

嘴里的乳首被津液沾湿，变得红肿淫靡，二宫快速挺动腰腹恶狠狠地在紧致的穴内抽插，脱下相叶的T恤，在令人着迷地烟花胎记上亲吻抚摸，快速的抽送让两人结合的地方搅出一圈白沫，囊球拍打臀瓣的碰撞声像是为两人伴奏而奏响，羞耻地让相叶夹紧了环绕在二宫腰间的腿，也让二宫的阴茎进入了更深的地方。

相叶仰着头，残余的理智让他还记得他们处于公共场合，在随时会被人发现的地方欢爱带来的刺激和背德感大大让相叶身体的敏感度提高，更别说配合二宫玩着主人兽耳奴仆Play的代入感让本性安静的他产生更大的羞耻感。

“啊啊……Nino…主人不要……太快唔……要被操开了啊……”

被情欲占满了大部分空间的脑海让相叶吐露出限制级影片的淫荡话语，胸膛大大的起伏蹭向二宫的上身，自身阴茎在两人紧贴的小腹内摩擦，阴茎的黏液打湿了两人的下体，车间满是淫靡的气味。

“那就操开哼……放松…操的雅汪ちゃん离不开主人的香肠，真紧…”

“嗯啊……雅汪ちゃん不要啊……离开主人的香肠……再深点啊啊……”

Nino这个混蛋，让他以后怎么直视香肠。相叶恍惚间不忘吐槽一句，随之立即被拉入情欲的深海，迎合对方的律动摇摆收缩后穴，脑海中想象那根炽热硬挺的粗大阴茎在自己肠壁的收缩下跳动抽插的画面，被自己工口的想象刺激的顶端泌出些许白浊。

含住二宫置于眼前的手指，色情的伸出舌头在掌心舔过，绕住插进自己穴内开阔的手指舔吮自己的汁液，迷离的眼睛和吮吸的动作显然把二宫的手指当做阴茎进行口交时的动作。二宫的手指夹住游动的舌头揉捏按压，在人嘴里缓慢进出，相叶的舌头在出去时不舍得发出吮吸的响亮声音。

二宫的手滑落下来，一手搂住相叶无力晃动的腰，一手揉抓沾了黏液变得湿滑的臀肉，色情的手法让相叶哭喊般呻吟着，弓起身体将嘴唇紧贴二宫的，小麦色的上身已经被独占欲满满的二宫啃咬出不少青紫的痕迹，饥渴的肉穴被二宫凶狠的动作操得红肿不堪，肉穴周围的臀肉被囊球拍打的泛起一圈鲜艳的红色。

相叶爱透了床笫时二宫粗暴的动作，平时相处时总是慵懒不想费劲的性子在床上就会转变的如同饿了个把个月的狼，深深掩藏的独占欲和爱意在欢爱时完全表露出来，大腿内侧在上次醉酒时疯狂啃咬的咬痕还残留着，相叶不会告诉二宫醉酒时的全部他都记得。

“啊……Nino……我要射了呜嗯……要出来了……”

“一起。”

相叶双手掩盖住自己的脸，无法自拔在快感下啜泣着尖叫喷射出精液，随高潮而来抽搐的穴口被二宫青筋直起的粗大阴茎硬生生操出了个小缝，硬得发疼的阴茎在紧缩的肠壁内射出，惹得本就在高潮期的后穴来了次让相叶失神胡乱浪叫的无射精高潮。

“雅纪今天很敏感啊，因为在外面的关系？”

二宫抽出软下的阴茎，揽住像水一般瘫在座椅上身体轻微痉挛的相叶，改了下体位让相叶侧躺在他怀里缓过高潮带来的刺激，手撩着相叶脑袋上的兽耳把玩着，在相叶喘息张开的唇轻吻。

“是Nino太乱来了……我不开车，Nino来开。”

相叶伸手搂住二宫的腰，闭眼在恋人温暖的怀里蹭着发出哼唧的声音，欢爱叫的太多的嗓子有些哑，平复了会后伸手享受二宫给自己擦拭身体时的温柔表现，二宫安抚时的嗓音与收录节目时不同，柔和的声线总能让相叶爱到不行。

“乖，睡一觉吧。”

二宫摘下相叶脑袋上的兽耳发箍放在一边，抽出纸巾把人身体的黏液大致擦干净，给彼此穿上衣服索要了个吻钻到主驾驶的位置上。

抬眼看下后视镜内侧躺在后座上已经累得睡过去的相叶，二宫笑了笑拧下车钥匙开车驶向回家的路。


End file.
